Special Birthday's Gift
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Just a nightmare". C'est l'anniversaire de Rachel dans la villa Cuddy-House, et l'agitation règne en maître. Mais il se pourrait qu'un paquet cadeau se rajoute à ceux de la fillette, un cadeau non prévu au programme...


_Me revoilà les gens ! J'ai décidé que je vous avais largement fait attendre, macérer, et tout le __tralala. Surtout la pauvre petite Jeanne qui risque de finir chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux pour me faire updater. Du coup, j'ai tellement pitié d'elle, qu'aujourd'hui, me voilà !  
Vous aviez remarqué que cet OS fait partie de la série des Tomasbian, hum ? Et oui, a____près __"____________**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__",__"**Battle of choices"**,_"**The day before**" , "_**On the other side of the road**", "__**Just a few isn't possible at all",** "**Childish game**", "__**An ordinary evening" **et "__**Just a nightmare**_", c'est le treizième de la série. Un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire ? _________________________________________Rachel____________________________ a 7 ans, et a été officiellement adoptée par House, tandis que Cuddy et lui sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Mari et femme aux yeux de tous - ce qui d'ailleurs, est toujours un grand sujet de conversation des employés commères du PPTH - ils ont découvert après leur voyage de noces sur la mythique route 66, que Lisa attendait leur troisième enfant, le petit William. Les mois ont bien passés, et le ventre de la Doyenne est bien arrondi, puisqu'elle a déjà entamé son neuvième mois. Voilà voilà !  
_Par contre, concernant de possibles autres OS avec le petit Tomas et son frère, ça commence à devenir un peu plus difficile. Normal après tout, il y a déjà 13 parties tout de même ! Alors si vous avez des requêtes particulières à voir développer avec eux, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer. Ce n'est aucunement qu'ils m'ennuient, bien au contraire, mais j'ai peur que les idées que je puisse avoir se retrouvent aussi dans d'autres de mes écrits, ce qui rendrait la chose rébarbative. Alors j'attends avec joie de voir ce que vous voudriez voir avec nos House et Cuddy mariés et parents de Rachel, Tomas et William !

_______________________________________________________________________________Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, à bientôt les amis !  
See ya :D_

* * *

_**Special Birthday's Gift**_

Il n'était que quatorze heures, mais elle faisait déjà les cent pas dans la maison, les bras chargés d'assiettes en carton, de gobelets ou autres objets, malgré son ventre plus que proéminent. House terminait d'accrocher tant bien que mal une banderole dans le salon, où étaient inscrits en grandes lettres colorées** « HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL »**. Quant aux deux enfants du couple, ils jouaient tranquillement dans la chambre de la plus grande, leurs parents leur aillant interdit de leur traîner dans les pattes pendant l'installation.

Aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier pour Rachel Cuddy, car elle s'apprêtait à fêter ses huit ans. Pour l'occasion, elle avait pu inviter une quinzaine de ses amis d'école à une fête dans la villa. Elle était plus qu'impatiente de les recevoir, et de présenter à tous les fantastiques parents qu'elle avait. Par chance, le Diagnosticien avait achevé peu auparavant un cas assez important et très prenant, qui l'avait retenu trois jours de suite au PPTH. Il avait donc décidé de s'octroyer un repos bien mérité, et ainsi de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son épouse, qui elle se trouvait déjà en congé maternité. Son ventre rond se déformait d'ailleurs à chaque coup de William, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser sa grande sœur et son grand frère.

On frappa à la porte, et la Doyenne fut forcée d'aller ouvrir, son employé et mari se débattant encore avec certaines des décorations. Pendant plus de dix minutes, les mères des petits invités la comblèrent de louanges sur son teint radieux, son ventre bien rond et d'autres détails infimes. Elle ne fut soulagée qu'une fois toutes parties, mais rapidement les cris des enfants lui rappelèrent que l'après-midi ne serait aucunement reposant. Des pas précipités et des rires dans tous les sens, c'était loin d'être ce qu'une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux pouvait espérer de mieux, mais après tout c'était l'anniversaire de Rachel, non ?

La chaîne stéréo diffusait en boucle des chansons des groupes du moment, sur lesquelles les gamins ne cessaient de s'agiter. Rien que de les voir sauter dans tous les sens, cela fatiguait House. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son piano était indisponible pour le moment, devant demeurer fermé afin que tous ne mettent pas leurs doigts gluants sur la surface. Et pas question de kidnapper Cuddy dans un coin, il y avait bien trop de petits fouineurs pour tenter le coup. A contre-coeur, il se rabattit dans la chambre conjugal, son Macbook avec lui et son portable dans sa poche. Vivement que tout cela s'achève et que la villa retrouve son agitation normale !

De son côté, la jeune femme se pliait aux souhaits des enfants. Un peu plus de bonbons par ci, un peu plus de boissons par là,... Elle se chargeait autant que possible des différentes activités et jeux sortis pour l'occasion, veillant à ce que tout se déroule sans accrocs. Le sourire de Rachel fendait largement son visage, elle était ravie de sa fête. Tomas quand à lui, s'amusait à se pavaner devant les amies de sa grande sœur, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire leur mère. Un vrai petit joli-coeur celui-là, quel numéro !

L'heure du gâteau étant venu, Lisa fut contrainte de se rendre à la cuisine, où étaient entreposés les trois qu'elle avait commandé chez le meilleur pâtissier de la région. Elle s'appliqua à déposer les huit bougies sur chacun, et se saisit de son portable. _« __**Besoin de toi pour les gâteaux. Et pour que tu prennes ta part »**_. Simple, mais efficace, car tout juste le message fut-il envoyé, qu'elle entendit au loin une porte s'ouvrir, et que la silhouette de son époux s'avança vers elle, lui volant un baiser au passage. Elle lui tendit l'un d'eux, et prit les deux autres tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers la salle à manger, où tous les enfants étaient réunis autour de la table. Les chants commencèrent, Rachel ne pouffant s'empêcher de glousser tant elle était joyeuse.

Elle souffla toutes les flammes, recevant une salve d'applaudissements à chaque fois. Puis Cuddy s'attela au découpage, remettant à chaque invité une assiette. Une fois tous servis, elle s'autorisa enfin une pause, s'asseyant près de son aînée, et dégusta une part de fraisier, luttant contre House qui ne cessait de vouloir lui en voler des bouts.

**- Tu as TON assiette idiot**, fit-elle en l'indiquant du doigt. **Alors tu me laisses la mienne, je te rappelle que, contrairement à toi pour qui ce n'est que par envie, moi je suis tenue de manger pour deux !**

Il lui tira la langue, elle roula des yeux, sa main droite caressant son abdomen rebondi. Willy s'agitait plus que d'ordinaire, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter réellement. Après tout, avec ce brouhaha, il était normal qu'il souhaite participer à l'anniversaire à sa manière !

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, tous les enfants étaient déjà retournés vers les jeux, entamant une partie géante de Twister, sous les yeux amusés de Lisa. Elle en profita pour débarrasser la salle à manger, mais, tout juste mit-elle le pied dans la cuisine, qu'elle fut forcée de déposer les plats sur le comptoir le plus proche, et s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux clos durant de longues minutes. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de ses cuisses, et nia vivement. Non, pas maintenant, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment...

Elle souffla longuement, et rouvrit les paupières avant de regarder le sol. Elle allait devoir prévenir House, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui-là. Elle plaqua alors un sourire se voulant rassurant sur ses lèvres, et traversa la maison pour rejoindre sa chambre. Main sur la poignée, elle ouvrit la porte, et entra sous le regard étonné de son mari.

**- Les cris des gosses te donnent la migraine, ou bien je te manquais trop ? **La taquina-t-il aussitôt.  
**- Tu ne voulais pas que je nettoie le carrelage de la cuisine ce matin, avant l'arrivée des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? **Fit-elle l'air de rien. **Et bien maintenant, c'est nécessaire.  
- Pourquoi donc ? L'un d'eux y est allé et a renversé quelque chose ? **S'étonna-t-il.

Elle hocha négativement la tête, et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

**- Non, ma faute**, déclara-t-elle simplement.  
**- Tu as renversé quelque chose et tu viens me le dire ? Je ne comprends pas tout là Cuddles**, nota-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
**- J'ai perdu les eaux House, j'ai perdu les eaux**, finit-elle par déclarer.  
**- Et tu pouvais pas... **Commença-t-il avant de subitement réagir aux propos qu'elle venait de lui exposer. **Qu.. QUOI ?**

Il se releva subitement et s'approcha d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et baissant les yeux sur son ventre plus que rebondi.

**- J'ai perdu les eaux, y a à peine deux minutes House**, répéta-t-elle. **Dans la cuisine. Pendant l'anniversaire de Rachel.**

Il déglutit difficilement, commençant à perdre son calme. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive là, maintenant, tout de suite, alors que leur villa était remplie d'enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens ?

**- Mais... Mais la maison est pleine de mioches, on peut pas partir et les laisser comme ça ! **Réalisa-t-il, la maintenant toujours contre lui, oubliant presque que la jupe qu'elle portait était trempée.  
**- Justement**, siffla-t-elle. **Tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire, okay ?**

Il acquiesça, ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.

**- D'abord, tu vas appeler ma mère, la prévenir que j'ai perdu les eaux, et qu'on a besoin d'elle à la maison**, commença-t-elle. **Puis ma sœur, et lui dire de venir elle aussi. Toutes les deux surveilleront les enfants pour le reste de l'anniversaire, et se chargeront d'expliquer aux parents pourquoi nous avons du nous absenter.**

Il hocha la tête, essayant de mémoriser le plus d'infos.

**- Ensuite, tu mettras ma valise dans la voiture, et tu la sortiras du garage pendant que j'embrasserai Rachel et Tomas**, poursuivit-elle en respirant comme on le lui avait appris à faire. **Ensuite, tu appelleras Wilson afin qu'il prévienne mon obstétricien. Puis tu me conduiras au PPTH. Et surtout, tu n'inquiètes pas Rachel et Tomas, ils doivent continuer de profiter de l'anniversaire.**

Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois, mais l'expression figé sur son visage laissait présager que son esprit était à des kilomètres d'où se trouvait son corps. Elle caressa sa joue rugueuse, et ancra son regard au sien.

**- Tu as bien écouter ce que je viens de te dire, et tu as tout retenu ? **Demanda-t-elle avant d'esquisser une grimace suite à une contraction assez douloureuse.  
**- Je crois... **Balbutia-t-il bien malgré lui.  
**- Alors tu pourrais me refaire la liste s'il-te-plaît ? **Fit-elle en se retenant à lui, la souffrance la pliant de plus en plus en deux.  
**- Euh... Je dois... **Réfléchit-il. **Demander à ton obstétricien de venir à la maison avec Wilson pour qu'ils surveillent ta mère, ensuite Julia doit mettre Tomas dans la voiture et sortir ta valise du garage pendant que Rachel embrasse tout le monde et elle te conduira au PPTH.**

Amusée, elle roula des yeux, et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son époux, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement stressé qu'il avait fini par tout mélanger, et pas qu'un peu !

**- Tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire House ? **Gloussa-t-elle malgré les contractions qu'elle ressentait à intervalles réguliers. **Une vraie catastrophe.**

Il ferma les yeux, reconnaissant que pour le coup, il avait totalement perdu son self-control. Il se mit lui aussi à rire, plus nerveusement que réellement amusé. Comment faisait-elle pour demeurer aussi calme et posée en apparence, alors qu'elle allait mettre au monde leur troisième enfant ?

**- Puisque tu mélanges tout, va simplement sortir la voiture du garage et mets ma valise dedans**, exigea-t-elle en sortant son portable. **Et pas un mot aux enfants au passage s'il-te-plaît !**

Canne en main, il disparut dans le couloir, les traits encore un peu figés. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que l'accouchement se déclare aujourd'hui, encore moins en pleine 'party'. Mais puisque sa poche des eaux s'était brisée, ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix, elle allait avoir leur bébé. D'une démarche rapide – dans la mesure du possible au vue de sa jambe estropiée-, il traça, ne remarquant même pas le grand sourire que lui adressa Rachel ou la grimace que Tomas avait imaginé.

De son côté, Lisa retira sa jupe à présent fichue ainsi que son sous-vêtements, et en enfila des propres avant de composer un numéro. Combiné contre l'oreille, elle profita de la sonnerie pour souffler un bon coup, et de sa main libre, elle dessina de larges cercles sur son ventre dans l'espoir de calmer un peu William. Une fois sa mère prévenue, elle joignit sa petite sœur, puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas, un cri de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Pour finir, elle contacta Wilson, exigeant qu'il prévienne son obstétricien de son arrivée et raccrocha enfin.

La tête de House parut enfin, et il s'avança ensuite vers elle, lui tendant les mains afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle le gratifia d'un tendre sourire et se remit sur ses pieds non sans étouffer un gémissement. Puis, main dans la main, ils se rendirent dans le salon, où Lisa, l'air de rien, embrassa ses enfants.

**- Julia et Mamie vont venir vous surveiller pour l'anniversaire, Papa et moi avons oublié de récupérer un cadeau... **Mentit-elle bien que, dans un sens, ses propos n'étaient pas totalement faux, tandis que les contractions devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à dissimuler sur son visage.

House enroula alors un bras autour d'elle, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'on frappa enfin à la porte. Ils saluèrent brièvement Julia et Arlène, et filèrent aussi vite que possible à l'intérieur de la Lexus, où Cuddy lâcha un gémissement de douleur qu'elle retenait depuis déjà deux bonnes grosses minutes.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et alluma le moteur, avant de lancer le véhicule dans les rues de la ville. Son pied appuyait plus que d'ordinaire sur l'accélérateur, bien décidé à arriver au plus vite au sein de l'établissement médical. Au passage, il grilla trois feux rouges et une priorité, mais il n'en avait que faire. Après tout, sa femme allait accoucher merde !

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils franchirent les portes de la maternité, où elle fut aussitôt prise en charge. Le Diagnosticien souffla un bon coup en voyant Wilson arriver dans leur direction, l'obstétricien de l'Endocrinologue à ses côtés. On transporta la jeune femme en salle de naissance, et aussitôt l'ouverture de son col fut vérifié. Déjà 6, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Le sage-femme en profita donc pour aller vérifier les autres jeunes mamans, laissant Lisa seule en compagnie de son époux, l'Oncologue étant parti rendre visite à ses patients.

Assis aux côtés de son épouse, il faisait tourner sa canne dans sa main, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets vers elle. Chaque contraction la tordait de douleur, elle serrait les dents autant que possible. Il tendit la main vers elle, emprisonnant ses doigts avec les siens, et enfin elle releva la tête vers lui, le gratifiant d'un léger sourire.

**- J'aurais préféré que ça arrive un autre jour que celui de l'anniversaire de Rachel... **Souffla-t-elle entre deux contractures de son utérus.  
**- C'est pas toi qui a choisi la date, mais William qui a décidé de pointer maintenant le bout de son nez**, rectifia House en caressant sa paume avec son pouce.

Elle roula des yeux, et souffla longuement. Elle s'en voulait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir être présente en ce jour si particulier pour leur fille aînée, mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que leur petit dernier se décide à naître.

Trois heures plus tard, son col fut enfin ouvert à 9. Les pieds dans les étriers, les doigts de House fermement maintenus aux siens, elle commença à pousser sitôt l'obstétricien lui en donna le signal. La douleur était plus qu'intense, irradiant son corps tout entier, et l'air semblait lui brûler les poumons. A force de serrer plus fort que jamais sa main, elle manqua presque de lui broyer les os, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Car, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas énerver une femme enceinte pendant son accouchement. En aucun cas, hormis si vous ne tenez pas à votre vie.

**- Je te déteste House, je te déteste ! **S'écria-t-elle entre deux poussées, le regard noir. **Plus jamais ça, jamais, tu m'entends ?! T'aurais jamais du me remettre enceinte, je te déteste !**

Il garda le silence, encaissant sans rien dire ses propos. Il en était conscient, elle ne pensait pas la moitié des choses qu'elle venait d'hurler, la souffrance parlant pour elle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une hâte, que leur fils se décide enfin à sortir totalement, qu'il arrive parmi eux.

**- Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, c'est certain**, poursuivit-elle entre ses dents. **T'en as bien de la chance toi hein, on ne te déchire pas le bas-ventre avec le passage d'une tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque ! Je te haïs, tu m'as bien compris ? C'est TA faute, TA faute, entièrement TA faute !**

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant perler une goutte de sang sur le bout de chaire, afin de réprimer un gémissement. Ses phalanges devenaient réellement blanches, tant elle les pressait. Il devait le reconnaître, elle avait presque une force herculéenne ! Si seulement William pouvait mettre un terme à tout ça assez rapidement...

Enfin, comme pour répondre à la prière silencieuse de son père, la tête du bébé se montra, assez rapidement suivie par les épaules. Le médecin l'aida à finir de se dégager totalement, et au plus grand soulagement de tous, le nouveau-né poussa son premier cri. Le cordon ombilical fut coupé, et l'enfant enveloppé dans une serviette puis déposé sur la poitrine de sa mère. A cet instant précis, Cuddy avait déjà oublié tous les propos qu'elle avait pu tenir à son époux, toute la rage qu'elle ressentait jusque là avait été remplacé par un sentiment de joie intense. House se pencha au dessus d'eux, embrassant le front de sa femme et caressant le dos du petit.

**- Tu l'as fait... **Souffla-t-il. **Mazel Tov Cuddy …**

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses lèvres partant à la recherche des siennes. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, William s'agitant à peine dans les bras de sa génitrice.

**- Mazel Tov à toi aussi House … **Murmura-t-elle en retour. **Et excuse moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire...**

Après quelques instants, on vint récupérer le nourrisson pour qu'il subisse les premiers soins, tandis que Lisa devait expulser le placenta. Une fois chose faite, on rapporta Willy dans la salle de naissance, où sa mère l'accueillit délicatement contre sa poitrine, le berçant contre son cœur. Il était si adorable, si craquant ! Un bras autour de Lisa, sa main caressant le crâne du bébé, House ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment précis, il devait le reconnaître. Leur fils était en parfaite santé, de taille et de poids tout à fait convenables, il n'y avait donc aucune inquiétude à avoir à son sujet. Leur petite famille s'était réellement agrandie, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

Cuddy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme, soupirant de bonheur. Dans ses bras, William bougeait bras et jambes, comme pour leur indiquer combien il était heureux d'être là, et assurer qu'il était bien la star du jour.

**- Je pense qu'à présent, on peut appeler à la maison, et demander à ce qu'ils amènent Rachel et Tomas... **Proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et composa le numéro de fixe de leur villa, avant de s'entretenir brièvement avec Julia. Une fois raccroché, il accompagna mère et enfant dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée, et ils patientèrent main dans la main l'arrivée d'Arlène, Julia et les enfants.

Lorsque des petits pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, William était d'ores et déjà profondément endormi dans son berceau. Les deux adultes firent donc signe de ne pas faire trop de bruits, tandis que Rachel et son frère se dirigèrent aussitôt vers ce dernier. Malheureusement, Tomas ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit de par sa petite taille, et fut fort soulagé lorsque son père le souleva et l'aida à apercevoir le petit dernier.

**- C'était lui alors, mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? **Demanda Rachel en enlaçant sa mère, usant d'infimes précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal. **C'est William ?**  
**- Ce n'était pas prévu, mais on dirait bien que oui... **Fit la Doyenne, un large sourire aux lèvres malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses épaules.  
**- Il est très très beau ! **Assura Tommy en indiquant son petit frère du doigt. **Et maintenant, c'est p'us moi le bébé !**

Ses parents rirent de bon cœur, et tous discutèrent encore un peu, à voix basse pour ne pas éveiller le plus jeune. Puis, lorsque Lisa commença à réellement montrer les premiers signes d'épuisement et que Julia ainsi qu'Arlène avaient déjà rejoints leurs domiciles, House prit la décision de rentrer. Il dut lutter contre ses enfants qui ne souhaitaient aucunement partir, préférant demeurer en compagnie de leur mère et de leur tout récent petit frère. Mais à force de persuasion, il parvint à les faire céder. Ils câlinèrent longuement Cuddy, et déposèrent un 'bisou' sur le front de William avant d'attendre que leur père fasse de même.

**- Repose toi bien Cuddles**, insista-t-il en l'embrassant amoureusement, ses pouces caressant ses joues. **On viendra te retrouver tous le trois demain, sitôt tout le monde debout. Alors pas de bêtises d'ici là !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, amusé par ses propos. Un dernier petit coucou, et il disparût dans le couloir, Rachel et Tomas à ses côtés. Wilson les félicita au passage, et ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à la voiture où il attacha son fils avant de passer au volant.

**- Notre famille elle est encore p'us grande maintenant ! **S'exclama alors Tomas tandis qu'House venait d'allumer le moteur.  
**- C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire ! **Ajouta Rachel.**  
- On ne refera pas ça tous les ans, trois microbes ça suffit ! **Les coupa House.

D'un même enthousiasme, ils gloussèrent, tout bonnement satisfait du déroulement de la journée. Une fois à la villa, le Diagnosticien soupira de soulagement en constatant que sa belle-mère et sa belle-soeur avaient pris soin de tout nettoyer avant leur départ, et il se saisit du téléphone afin de joindre un livreur de pizza. Puis, le repas arrivés, tous les trois prirent place sur le canapé, les deux enfants entourant leur père, un bon film diffusé sur l'écran plat.

Jamais il ne souhaiterait retourner en arrière. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, sa vie était plus que chamboulée, et avait subie de nombreux changements, mais pour rien au monde il ne la changerait. Il avait une famille à lui, qui l'aimait et le lui rendait bien, ce qu'il avait toujours désiré au plus profond de son être. Une femme merveilleuse, trois enfants adorables et plus que mignons, une villa plus que confortable, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se plaindre. Et il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il avait appris à connaître ce qu'était le bonheur, et c'était, sans doute aucun, la meilleure des drogues qu'il pouvait souhaiter...

_The End._


End file.
